Truth or Dare
by dragonsangel46
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are bored one night, so they decide to start a game of truth or dare. What will happen and what will be revealed? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's on my profile page

Ok: I have rewritten this chapter. It's still not exactly how I like it, but I have to do this sort of quickly. I just couldn't stand these first few chapter and had to change them.

Chapter 1: Truth or Dare

Ginny huffed and threw her blanket across the room. Rolling over, she sighed. She has decided to sleep over in Hermione's dorm that to have a fun sleepover-type thing. Yeah. _Fun. _Where'd the fun go?

_Fun. Bloody fun. _Ginny thought. She rolled over again, then sat up, thinking Hermione might be awake.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny whispered "I can't sleep."

Hermione mumbled something, rolled over, and sat up.

"Ugh, me neither." Hermione replied, scrunching her pillow in her hands and looking back at Ginny's brown eyes.

"We should do something!" Ginny said excitedly, sitting up quickly, with a sudden stream of hyper-ness.

"Like what?" Hermione asked doubtfully. "There nothing _to _do Ginny, or else we would have done it already." She pointed out.

Ginny sighed, "Yeah…but…oh, I don't know… do you know any games?"

"No…Hey, wait… have you ever played truth or dare?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Since it's a Friday and there's no school tomorrow, we should play it!"

"Yeah, I know what it is! Let's do it! But Hermione, wait…" Ginny's excited face fell as she sighed again.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Well…it's kind of pointless to play with two people…" Ginny pointed out. Hermione's face fell, but lit up just as quickly as it fell.

"Hey! Let's wake up Parvati and Lavender!" Ginny looked shocked at Hermione's suggestion. Hermione _hated_ waking people up. Hermione thought people needed their 'beauty sleep' so they could do well in school. She must really want to play.

"Um…do you think they'll mind?"

"Probably, but I feel rebellious right now!" Hermione said with a wild look in her eyes.

"Should I be worried right now?" Ginny asked, pretending to be frightened. Hermione threw her pillow at her and stuck her tongue out. Ginny did the same back.

Hermione then got up and walked over to Lavender's bed. "Lavender, yoo-hoo, Lavender, wanna play truth or dare with me and Ginny?" As Lavender heard the words 'truth or dare' she shot up and was suddenly wide awake.

"Truth or dare? Yes! I love that game! It' my favorite! Let me wake up Parvati!" She said excitedly.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "I guess she didn't mind."

Once Lavender got Parvati up, they all went and sat in a small circle on Hermione's bed.

"Ok, so who's gonna start?"

88888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Ok, my rewritten version. I'm still not too pleased but oh well…. please review! Review! It makes me happy!


	2. The Games Begin

Hey guys! Ok, here's is chapter 2! I hope to make it longer than the first and, yes, there will be more chapter's after this.

Thx to **CeliaLauna **and **AlwaysForgottonAlwaysLost** for your reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I think you know already, but ill tell u anyways: I do not own Harry Potter or anything about it.

Chapter two: The Games Begin

"_So, who's gonna go first?"_

"I will!" squealed Lavender. "I love truth or dare! I have the best truths and dares! Ok, umm, Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I've experienced your dares enough times," she smiled softly.

"Ok… let's see… is it true that you were going out with Colin Creevey?"

She blushed. "Yes, but we broke up about two weeks ago. Ok, my turn. Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," she replied confidently.

"Ok. Ooooh! I've got the perfect one! I dare you to go into the boy's dormitory, Harry's year, and wake them all up. You can do each one individually or you can… I don't know yell or something if you want."

"Ok," said Ginny. _A chance to piss off Ron._ She laughed, _No; I'm not that mean to think that, _she scolded herself.

She got up and walked down the staircase to the Common Room. The other girls followed. She walk swiftly across the Common Room (luckily there was no one there) and up the boy's staircase. Once in, the quickly ran over to Ron. She smacked him.

"Bloody hell!" he roared, causing Harry and Seamus to wake.

"Wuzzgoinon?" she heard Harry ask. She quickly ran over to Dean's bed, shaking him slightly until he woke up, and then went to Neville's. She pulled off the covers of his bed, somehow knowing he would get cold and wake up. It worked. He sat uo immediately, looked around and grabbed the covers.

She was just about to leave when she heard Ron yell, "_Ginny?" _She quickly ran out of the dormitory, leaving dazed and confused boys behind.

The girls squealed happily when they saw Ginny run back down the stairs, panting. "You did it!" shouted Lavender.

"Ooooh, was Ron angry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm… pretty sure," she replied, still panting slightly.

"Hey guys can we just stay in the common room? I don't feel like walking back up to the dormitories." Lavender asked,

"Yeah… that sounds good." Parvati agreed.

"Ok, it's my turn now. Since Hermione is the only one that hasn't been chose… Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth. I have nothing to hide."

"Who do you like then?" she asked coyly.

She mumbled something that they couldn't hear. "Sorry, didn't catch that," Ginny said, holding back her smile. Everyone knew that Hermione liked Ron.

"Ron," she said quietly, but the quickly regained her composure and was about to say something when –

"What _are_ you guys doing down here?" yelled an angry voice that was none other than Ron Weasley. "Ginny comes in and wakes us up, and then doesn't even bother to say anything to us!"

"Ron! We're playing truth or dare! I was dared to wake you guys up. Sheesh," Ginny replied haughtily.

"Hey! Can we play?" asked an excited voice that belonged Seamus (who couldn't notice that cute accent?)

The girls looked at each other before Parvati shrugged, "Sure." When they boys sat down next to them they noticed that Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Ron were all down there.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yes! It's Hermione's turn." Lavender said.

"Ok, umm Harry, truth or dare?" Harry looked startled at being asked so quickly but quickly regained his composure.

"Oh, er- dare I 'spose, he answered. Hermione smiled.

"Ok, I dare you to… sing umm, the United States national Anthem."

"Why?" he asked, "You know what, never mind." he said as he noticed Hermione open her mouth and he was afraid he'd get a lecture about something or other. He quickly sang the national anthem in a very off-key voice and then said, "Neville, truth or dare?"

"O-oh umm, truth I guess." he said, turning red. (A/N: hey that rhymes! oh-sorry-back to story now)

"Ok, who do you like?"

Muahahaha! Ok, I know that's not really much of a cliff-hanger, but hey, I wanted to end (even tho I wanted to keep writing I knew I should stop sometime…) Ok, well anyways please REVIEW!!! Thx!!!


	3. The Games get Harder

Ok, here is chapter three!! enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. J.K Rowling got there first…

Real quick: thx to **SingingBird812, notorious bryy, and CeliaLauna **for your reviews!

Chapter 3: The Games get Harder

"_Ok, who do you like?"_

"Umm… no one," gulped Neville. His face immediately turned a deep shade of orange. (A/N: I forgot to mention that they cast some truth or dare truth spells and when you lie your face turns organe)

"Truth please," said Lavender.

"Lavender… and Ginny," he mumbled. Everyone gasped as Ginny and Lavender blushed.

"Ok, umm, anyways, Seamus, truth or dare?" Neville asked.

"Dare," he replied.

"Ok, I dare you to… uh…I know! Go up to Colin Creevey, right now, and confess your love to him that you just keep to yourself any longer." Everyone looked surprised at Neville's dare, even Neville looked surprised at himself.

Seamus mouth dropped open, gaping, until he finally walked up silently and went to the boy's dormitory. 10 minutes later they heard a loud, higher pitched scream and Seamus running back down the stairs, panting with a huge smile on his face.

"I did it. That Colin yelling just now. I told him 'Colin, I know it's early, but I just can't hold it in any longer! I ;ove you, and I've loved you ever since your first year.' Then he just sat and stared at me for about 7 minutes and then he screamed, and here I am." Seamus finished.

"Wow…" said Harry.

"Ok, well anyways, hmm…. Ginny! Truth or dare." Seamus asked.

"Dare," Ginny said with a confident smile.

Seamus grinned evilly, "I dare you to snog Neville for, oh, let's say… three minutes."

Ginny's smile faltered while Neville turned bright red, and Ron yelled, "No way am I letting my sister snog him, or anyone else for that matter!"

"Ron, it's either that or walking around naked tomorrow." Seamus said.

"Fine…" said Ron, "but I'm closing my eyes." And with that he put his hands over his eyes. Everyone looked to Ginny. She gulped and slowly crawled over to a shaking, and a bright red Neville.

Ginny slowly crawled onto his lap and whispered "Relax Neville," into his ear. The slowly lent forward and captured his lips with her own. After a while, her tongue ran over Neville's lips, and he opened his mouth for her. They explored each other and the kiss went on until they heard someone say from very far away, "Oy! Times up!" They broke apart, blushing fiercely. Ginny fell off his lap and crawled back to her spot.

_This sure is getting interesting, _she thought as she said, "Dean, truth or dare?"

A/N: Well, there's chapter 3 for ya. I'm not gonna update until I get at least 3 to 5 reviews. So… plz review! Even if it is mean_ I want to know!!! _Well, thx again u guys and I hope u liked it! Ill update soon! also, if u guys have any ideas for dares i am open to them and may even use some. (i will type your name and which dare u did as to thank u:))


	4. Um

**omg! im sooo sorry I took so long! school is crazy and – **

**wait im sorry.. no excuse..**

**this one is going to be short tho**

**disclaimer: u know it, I own nothing.. yadayadayada**

"Ron. Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Um.. dare?" he said.

"I dare you to snog Hermione for 1 minute." she said with an evil grin on her face.

Ron stuttered. " Wha-What? I ca-can't do that!"

"Sure you can!" Ginny replied. She looked over to see Hermione almost redder than Ginny's hair. (A/N I know.. lame comparison but who care! lol back to story! I like it when Fred and George are in these games.. nvm! sorry!)

Ron got up slowly and walked to Hermione and sat down next to her. "Um."

Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him.

5 minutes later they were still at it and Seamus looked at Ginny, "Um.. shouldn't we stop them?" (A/N don't you just _love_ his accent!:))

Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder.

Ron didn't move from his position.

Harry smacked harder.

He still didn't move.

Harry punched his arm.

"Oh!" Ron yelled, extremely red.

Hermione looked around her eyes extremely round () She was redder than anyone thought a face could go.

"well," Ron cleared his throat. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

**sorry it was so short and not much Ginny it but lots of ppl told me to cont. with Ron and Hermione.**

**review plz and don't email me.**


	5. Hottness!

noticed that Dean, Seamus, Harry, Neville, and Ron were all down there

Ok, well, it sure has been a while since I've updated _this _story! Thanks to all who reviewed I totally appreciate! I'm going to rewrite the chapters before because I was looking at them and they _suck_! Why didn't anyone tell me!? Lol, ok, so, I'm going to rewrite those… so… yeah. Here's this chapter!!

"well," Ron cleared his throat. "Let's get on with it, shall we?"

"Ok, um… Dean, truth or dare?" Ron asked, his face still red.

Dean looked around nervously, "Well, I have a feeling you're going to get back at someone for that dare and well, I'll just go with truth to be safe."

Harry laughed. Every one stared at him.

"What? That was funny…" he said, answering their blank stairs. They shook their heads and looked at Ron for his truth.

"Ok… erm… oh ok, here we go! I reckon this one will be good! If you could shag anyone in here… who would it be and why?"

Dean turned slightly red, "Erm… Ginny," he said sheepishly, "because, well, because she's hot."

Ginny blushed slightly, but winked at him.

Ron mouth fell open, "Wha- Ginny- I – you – _but she's my sister!" _He spluttered.

"Yeah well… she's hot."

"Dean Thomas! If I knew your middle name I would use it! Stop saying that! That's my sister you're talking about!" Ron yelled, his ears red.

Dean ducked down his head, "Sorry mate, but you were the one that asked me."

"Ron, calm down, that's what a lot of guys think-" Hermione said, but stopped and put a hand over her mouth when she realized that that would only make him madder.

"WHAT!? You mean _more_ guys think this!?" He roared.

"Ronald! You don't have to act so surprised! It's not like I'm super ugly or anything!" Ginny yelled reproachfully.

"Well-"

"Ok, you guys just stop, ok? This is only going to get uglier. Dean, go ahead and go." Hermione said, logically. Ron opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw Hermione's warning look.

Dean looked fearfully at Ron's face before saying, "Hmm… Harry, truth… or dare!?"

"Er… truth." He said, unsure.

"Hmm…" Dean said thoughtfully, before a wicked grin appeared on hi8s face, "tell us, do you like Ginny? And if you do, would you screw her if you had the chance? I don't know if she still likes you or not but…"

Harry looked at Ron, who was red again, and then to Ginny, who had wide eyes. "Why do you guys always pick on _me_…?" she muttered to herself.

Harry looked at Ron again, "Uh, Dean, maybe I shouldn't."

"Oh just answer it!"

"Fine… um… yes and yes…" He said, staring at the beautiful rug in the common room that he was sitting on.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's arm and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok, well, I'll just go ahead and go then, Ginny, truth or dare?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Well, I hate doing truth because it seems wimpy, but I think I'm going to go with truth anyways."

"Ok, who do you think is the hottest guy in school, and who do you think the second hottest guy is?" he said with a slight grin on his face.

She crossed her arms and turned bright red, knowing she couldn't lie.

She mumbled something.

"What was that, sorry, we couldn't hear you very clearly," asked Seamus Finnegan.

She bl7ushed and kept staring at the floor, "Erm… the hottest I think is Blaise Zabini… and… " she gulped, "you."

-

Haha!! There you go! Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! Any suggestions for truths or dares or what should happen next!? Put 'em in a review or email me at emogirlbroken (at) aol . com

Thanks guys!!

Please review!!


	6. Mrs Norris

A/N: Here is chapter 6 everyone

**A/N: Here is chapter 6 everyone! Hope you all enjoy it! Sorry if it's not too long. : ( **

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**JulieMalfoyZabini: Hehe sorry 'bout that cliff. And Hermione's dare shall be next chapter… thanks for ideas though!! : )**

**ivy.luvs.dramiones: 'you' shall find out!! Haha! lol! Get it!? I'm so funny… lol just kidding.**

**MoonyPadfootandProngs981: Why thanks : ) Maybe it's Harry… maybe it isn't….**

**LauraZabini: Lol, thanks!! If you have any ideas for any truth or dares let me know! And thanks again!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6: Mrs. Norris

_She blushed and kept staring at the floor, "Erm… the hottest I think is Blaise Zabini… and… " she gulped, "you."_

"Who? Me?" asked Seamus hopefully.

Ginny nodded her head unabashed. "Well, yeah. You _are_ hot. And no offence or anything, but… Blaise is hotter." All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well… I guess I kind of always knew that… is it the hair? the body? The attitude? What is it?" Seamus asked.

"Oh… I don't know really. I can't really compare this because I've never had sex with you, but he's simply _amazing_ at sex…" she sighed happily.

Seamus frowned, apparently deep in thought, while Ron's ears continued to grow redder.

"You-you've shagged Zabini!?" Ron asked, his eyes wide.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, Ronald, I have."

"Oh, Ron, get over it." Hermione said exasperatedly as Ron opened his mouth again, most likely to rant about Zabini.

"Ok, um, Lavender, truth or dare?" Ginny asked. Lavender ran her fingers through her hair, "Um… truth!" she said happily.

"Ok, um, who was your first?"

Lavender blushed, "Colin Creevey."

"Colin!?" Dean exclaimed, "But isn't he... you know…"

"Gay?" asked Lavender. Dean nodded. "Yeah, but that was when he first realized it. And anyway, it's not like I enjoyed it or anything. Terry Boot had just dumped me and I needed someone to go to." She shrugged.

"Er…interesting…." said Ginny.

"Yup. Ok, Harry, truth or dare?" Lavender asked.

"Er…dare." he answered bravely. Lavender thought quietly.

"Any day now," Dean said loudly.

"Oh shut up, will you? Let her think," Parvati cut in.

"Ok! I got it! Ok… I dare you to take Mrs. Norris and shut her into a suit of armor – and don't get caught," she added warningly.

"Um, ok, I guess." said Harry nervously. Harry ran up to the boy's dormitory and grabbed the marauders map and then they all got up and exited the common room.

"Wait… do you really think we should?" Hermione asked worriedly. They all responded by staring at her blankly.

"Ok, Harry, you go ahead, and we'll stay back and watch." Lavender informed him. He nodded, opening the Marauders Map and saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

He located Mrs. Norris on the same floor as them, Filch was one floor below. Now was his only chance.

Suddenly, Harry took off running down the corridor where Mrs. Norris was, the others running to catch up. They fund Mrs. Norris lurking about. She saw Harry and meowed loudly, most likely trying to call for Filch. Harry suddenly lunged at her, grabbed the cat around the waist picked her up.

Mrs. Norris hissed loudly, her sharp claws flailing wildly about and scratching Harry. Harry raced over the nearest suit of armor and dropped her in. She yowled loudly as she fell. Harry then raced back to where everyone one was watching from behind the wall. Ron high-fived him. "Nice," he whispered.

Suddenly they heard Filch, "Mrs. Norris? Where are you, my sweet? Did you find a little student out of bed?" He looked around for his cat. Mrs. Norris let out the loudest hiss yet, causing Filch to jump. He looked around, noticing the suit or armor.

"Mrs. Norris? Are you in there?" He reached in and pulled out the cat. Everyone laughed silently as he cuddled Mrs. Norris to his chest.

"Oh, my sweet, I bet it was Peeves… that bloody poltergeist. PEEVES! I'll get you for this!"

The Gryffindor erupted in silent laughter, struggling to keep it in. They all ran back to the common room. Once they were safely in, they let out their laughter.

"That-was-hilarious!" Ginny gasped, gripping her sides.

"'Where are you my sweet?' " Seamus imitated, making them all laugh harder.

"I will never forget that," added Dean.

"Ok, ok," Harry laughed, checking his scratches, which were knarly, but not too bad, "Let's get on with it shall we?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes sparkling with tears of laughter. The others nodded in agreement, their laughter subsiding, some holding their sides still. They got back into a big circle on the rug by the fire. It was Harry who spoke next,

"Ok, Parvati, truth or dare?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Ok, I know it's not a cliffy or anything but I had t stop it there and I couldn't think of any truth or dares!! Any ideas anyone!? Put it in a review or you guys can email me anytime at emogirlbroken (at) aol . com **

**Anyways, PLEASE review!! Even if it's not an idea please tell me what you think! Your reviews help me write and become better!! Thanks guys!!**


	7. Black Silk

A/N: Wow! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I'm a horrible, cruel person who's just…. horrible and cruel! Finally, another chapter though! Thanks to all you who reviewed(I'll be responding in a second), and thanks to those of you who gave me an idea! If I use your idea, I will give you credit, if I use part of your idea, I'll give you credit!

Ok, reviewers, thank you! **Sochop14: **I'm glad I could bring a laugh to your day: ), and thanks for the idea! I've been thinking about doing something involving Slytherins because that seems to be everyone's favorite and I think it would be fun! **LauraZabini: **Oh, thank you:) Oooh awesome idea! grins evilly **JulieMalfoyZabini: **Sorry 'bout that… I'm bad with the whole cliffy thing.. I guess I just want people to keep reading my stories, hehe. And good idea! **MoonyPadfootandProngs981:** Thanks! I was really wondering if the Mrs. Norris thing would turn out well.. and well, I guess it did! Oooh yes, cause I love Draco:) Isn't just so… dreamy? sigh (not to mention sexy) **miss devil's kiss: **Thanks! And this isn't exactly soon… lol. Oh, love your name thingy by the wayXD **sparklesspaz: **I would love you forever too! Hah… awkward silence ok, well, here's the update! **Kaitlyn: **Thank you! And good idea! I totally forgot that Ron hated spiders! Ah! You've given so much inspiration… grins deviously Oh boy, this'll be fun! **CaptianCarrotCactus: **I think I shall! I love GB too! Or DG! Or DGB! Lol!

Wow, ok, longest reviews-response _ever._ (For me) So… on to the story! (Gosh, now my fingers hurt…)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Black Silk

"Parvati, truth or dare?" Harry asked casually, slinging an arm on the couch. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Parvati giggled, "Um, well after your dare you probably want revenge, so I'm going to go with truth!"

Harry smiled, "Ok, erm… um…" The other waited expectantly for Harry's dare. "I can't think of one!" He yelled exasperatedly. "Oh.. wait! Ok, I got it! Have you ever kissed someone you're related to? Like, not just a peck on the lips, like, a _kiss._"

"Ew, Harry that's gross!" Hermione said as she smacked Harry on the arm.

Harry smiled, "Yeah, well, it's a good truth. Well Parvati?" Ginny looked at Parvati. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing. Ginny gasped, "You didn't!?"

"Well I didn't mean to! It was my aunt's wedding and me and my cousin had a lot to drink and then we just had sex, it meant nothing I swear –" Parvati gasped and covered her mouth.

Ron looked utterly disgusted, "You has _sex_ with your _cousin?_" Parvati, hand still over her mouth and eyes wide, blushing more than ever, nodded cautiously.

Hermione's eyes were closed and she kept muttering, "Ew, ew, ew, ew…"

"Ok, well, moving on…" said Parvati.

"Yes, let's." Agreed Dean.

"Ok, um, who hasn't gone recently…? Ginny! Oh Ginny… it's your turn!" Parvati smiled mischievously. "Truth… or dare?" She said dramatically.

Ginny smirked. "Dare, please."

Parvati smiled happily, "If you insist!" Lavender crawled over and her and Parvati put their heads together, whispering about possible dares. After a considerable amount of time, Parvati looked up at Ginny. "You're going to wish you never picked dare."

Ginny smiled. "If you say so. Let's just hear the dare, eh?"

"I dare you to go down to the Slytherins dungeons and steal a pair of Draco Malfoy's boxers!" Parvati and Lavender giggled crazily. Ron, who had pretty much given up on the whole 'not-letting-Ginny-do-anything' deal, merely sat back and said, "I'm not going. I'll just stay here and wait."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Seamus.

"I believe I'll stay too," said Harry.

"Ok," said Hermione. "How about all of the guys stay here, and we girls will go down to the dungeons with Ginny." The boys nodded.

"So it's agreed?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Hermione," sighed Neville.

Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender all crept quietly through the castle. They had decided to use Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map to guarantee they wouldn't be caught. They reached the dungeons and stopped the wall that entered into the dungeons.

"Er… anyone know the password?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, nice, Parvati," Hermione said. "You should at least know these dares before you start them."

"Wait, guys. I know it." Ginny suddenly said. "Salazar's Snakes." The wall immediately opened up, allowing the Gryffindors entry.

Lavender gaped at her, "How did you know the password?"

Ginny smirked, "Oh, I have my ways."

Parvati sniggered, "Only because you were shagging the brains out of Blaise Zabini!"

Hermione gasped. "Ginny! How could you!?"

"Oh, shove it Hermione. He's great! Just don't tell Ron, ok?" Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Well…ok." Hermione said skeptically, but you could tell she was fighting back a smile.

"Ok, we'll wait out here. You go in and do your thing, Weasley." Parvati said happily.

Ginny breathed in deeply, "Ok, here I go!"

"Good luck, girl!" Hermione called after her softly.

Ginny walked carefully into the Slytherin common room. Lucky it was late. There were only two people in the common room, a boy and girl, and well, they looked pretty preoccupied. Ginny used this time to look around a little bit.

The common room had a low ceiling with green-tinted lamps. Off to the right, there was a banner with the Slytherin motto, '_Attendo thea Vipera'_, and beneath it was the notice board. There seemed to be skulls everywhere. Ginny had heard that the common room was beneath the lake, and she was starting to believe it. There was a large stone fireplace, and black leather couches. One of which the couple was occupying.

Ginny shook her head and headed to the door marked 'Boy's Dormitories.' She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. There was a staircase, so she walked up it, only to find seven more doors. Luckily they were labeled. She looked for the '7th Year Boys.' Ah, it was at the end. She crept quietly to the door.

Ginny took a deep breath and eased the door open. There were five beds. Three of them were occupied. She walked slowly in, her ears only to be met by loud snoring. She looked at the three sleeping occupants. Well, two of them were like huge logs, so she figured those were Crabbe and Goyle. The other one… wasn't Malfoy or Zabini. Oh! Must be Adrian Pucey. Or, Pukey, as she like to call him. Ok, which meant Malfoy and Zabini were gone, probably shagging someone… or each other.

She walked to the two empty beds. She knew which one was Zabini's, considered she had spent a lot of time there. She looked fondly at the bed. Oh, what good times those were…

Ginny shook her head and focused on her task: Grab Malfoy's boxers and get out. She walked to the trunk in front of Malfoy's bed and got on her knees. She gently pried it open.

_Crrreeeakk!_

Ginny cringed. Why does everything have to creak!? She looked carefully at the sleeping forms. Still sleeping like babies. She sighed. She looked in the trunk. Wow, very neat. Everything was either folded or set nicely in one section. Neat boy, Malfoy is, unlike Zabini.

Ginny shook her head again and poked around in the trunk for boxers. Finally, she found them. Ginny snorted, black silk, with a Slytherin green waistband, of course. She grabbed them triumphantly, shut the trunk and turned out, only to come face to face with –

"Well, hello there Weasley. Taking some of my boxers, I see. Now why would you want to go and do a thing like that?" Draco Malfoy drawled, Blaise Zabini smirking next to him.

Ginny merely smirked, sure she was nervous as hell at being caught, but they didn't have to know that. She twirled them on her fingers. "Oh yes. You see, I've been playing truth or dare with some friends and they dared me to get a pair of your boxers. So I did. Simple as that."

"Well what makes you think I'm just going to hand over a pair of my boxers to you?" Draco asked with mock curiosity.

"Well, you weren't supposed to know so, gee, I just don't know." Ginny replied.

"I think you should have to earn them." He said silkily, walking up to Ginny and pulling her against his warm body. Wow, she knew he had a great body, but she never knew just how nice it was.

Malfoy chuckled, making her body move against his, causing great sensations. "Well, Malfoy, as tempting as that offer is… I'm going to have to decline." Ginny smoothly and skillfully slid away from Malfoy and quickly ran out the door, down the stairs, and into the common room. She breathed a breath of relief. She heard a moan come from one of the couches and looked up.

Oh. My. Gosh. That's disgusting! The couple was still there, and boy were they having a good time. How did that girl _bend_ like that!? Ginny thought, eyes wide. She looked down at her hands and looked at the boxers. She smiled and quickly ran out of the common room.

"Oh my bloody-Merlin-gosh!" Lavender screamed. "You did it!"

"Oooh can I feel them!?" Parvati asked excitedly, grabbing them fmo Ginny.

"We were so worried!" Hermione exclaimed. "Just a little bit after you went in Malfoy and Zabini came along after you!"

"Yeah, did you get caught!?" Lavender asked excitedly.

She smiled, "Oh yeah…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you are! Thanks to everyone who gave me A Slytherin idea! I may have tweaked it a bit, but…

The next chapter will be even better! And the more reviews the longer the next chapter grows! Sorry it took so long to update again! Never that long again!

Oh, and I couldn't remember what year Adrian Pucey was in, so made him Draco's year.

Review please!!


	8. Snogging a Slytherin

Chapter 8: Snogging a Slytherin

After Ginny had filled all the girls in on what had happened, the girls headed up toward the Gryffindor tower.

They had gotten up two floors when theh heard a voice call out from behind them, "Hey! Hold on a second!" The girls stopped and spun around. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini stood panting against a wall.

Hermione gaped, while Lavender and Parvati giggled. Ginny was the one to speak. "What do you want?"

"Give us a bloody second would you?" Blaise panted. "You walk fast." The two boys composed themselves and Draco spoke.

"Well, you mentioned that you were playing truth or dare if I'm not mistaken." Draco inquired.

"No, you're not mistaken…" Ginny replied cautiously.

"Perfect!" Blaise grinned, his stunning brown eyes lighting up humorously. "We'll join you!"

"Oh you will, will you!?" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes, I do believe we will." Draco said calmly. "It just sounded like so much fun… and if the Potty and Weasel are going to be there…well, we could have a lot of fun with this." He ended with his famous smirk.

"I don't think so…" Hermione started, but Parvati and Lavender interrupted her.

"Oh, come on Hermione –"

"Yeah, don't be such a party—pooper –"

"—this could be fun!"

"Ok!" Hermione exclaimed. "What do you think Ginny?" Ginny stood to the side, her eyes never leaving Blaise's or Draco's, with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's a great idea. Let's go. The boys will be so shocked when they see who we brought back." Ginny's smirk grew even larger, almost competing with Draco's.

"I – erm – Ginny, are sure?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Oh quit worrying Hermione. It's just an innocent game of truth or dare." Ginny said silkily.

"I – ok." Hermione sighed. "Let's go."

The girls, along with Draco and Blaise continued on their way to the Gryffindor common in silence. Draco and Blaise had a very disconcerting smirk on their faces the whole way up, while Lavender and Parvati were trying not to giggle. Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, were silent.

They finally reached the common and said the password, ("Sniggles") and walked in.

"We're back!" Lavender shouted.

"And we bring guests!" Parvati added.

"Oh, did you get the – Malfoy!? Zabini!? What the hell are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red.

"Now, Ron, calm down They caught me while I was stealing the boxers and then they asked us if they could play. We said yes. Not a big deal. Now can we continue the game?" Ginny explained calmly.

Ron grumbled, as did the other boys, but nodded slightly.

Ginny smiled. "Good. Now sit down everyone." They all sat down in a circle, Draco and Blaise were sitting on either side of Ginny.

"Ok, well it's my turn so –"Ginny started, but was caught off by Lavender.

"Sorry, Ginny, but I was thinking Draco or Blaise could go ahead, since they just got here… maybe they could start?" Lavender asked quickly, looking hesitantly at Ginny.

Ginny looked disappointed at first, but quickly shook her head and smiled. "Sure. Go ahead."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other over Ginny. "You want to go, Draco?" Blaise asked slyly.

Draco smirked. "Don't mind if I do." Draco looked thoughtful for a minute, before saying "Ginny Weasley, truth or dare?"

Ginny look surprised, but replied smoothly, "Dare, please."

Draco's smirk grew larger. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into Weasley."

"Oh, I think I have, thanks." Ginny replied happily.

"Ok then, 'Brave One', what shall your dare be…." Draco trailed off dangerously.

"Malfoy…" Ron warned. "You be nice. Don't give her anything horrible."

"Me? Give her something horrible?" Draco asked innocently. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Ron scowled but said nothing.

"Alright, Brave One, your dare is to snog Blaise… for…oh, say…4 to 5 minutes?"

"What!?" Harry and Ron both roared at the same time.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, confused, "Why do you have a problem with it?"

Harry blushed and look at the ground, "I, uh, I just… I mean – it's Zabini!"

"Right…" Hermione said.

"No!" Yelled Ron. "My sister is _not, _I repeat, _is not_ snogging Blaise—effing—Zabini!"

"Is that your middle name?" Ginny asked Blaise innocently. "I always wondered…"

Blaise smiled and winked at her. "Don't worry, Weasley, I'll be nice to her. She may even like it."

"Doubt that…" Ron mumbled.

Without further ado, Blaise pulled Ginny onto his laps, to where her legs were straddling him, and crashed his lips against hers.

Their mouths fit perfectly together, as if it were a match made in Heaven. Blaise moved his lips achingly slow over hers, nibbling slightly on her lower lip before licking it softly.

Ginny opened her mouth, allowing Blaise's tongue to invade it. His tongue dueled with hers, before stroking it softly. Ginny moaned into his mouth. His hands moved lower onto her back, making their way slowly to her derrière. She gasped slightly as he gave it a slight squeeze.

Ginny ran her fingers swiftly through Blaise's hair, tugging at the locks and making him moan.

They continued like this for quite some time before they felt two hands prying them apart. They broke apart and looked at the person who had interrupted them. Oh. Draco.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"It's been more than 5 minutes." Draco said silkily.

"Oh." Ginny blushed slightly. "Time sure goes fast when you're having fun."

"Doesn't it though?" Blaise commented.

Ginny crawled off of Blaise's lap and crawled back to her spot. She looked around. Ron had his hands over his eyes, Parvati and Lavender look jealous as hell, Harry and Hermione had their mouths open, and poor Dean looked as if he had a slight – er – _problem ­ _going on in his nether region. Pants looked a little tight.

Ginny smirked. "It's alright, Ron. You can take your hands down now."

"Good." Ron said.

"Ok, Ginny your turn." Hermione said.

Ginny squirmed a little, now having a bit of a problem herself. "Er – right, ok, um… Harry, truth or dare?"

As Harry thought about whether he'd like truth or dare, Draco took the chance to whisper into Ginny's ear, "Did you enjoy that?"

Ginny nodded.

Blaise leaned in and whispered in the other ear, "How would you like to finish, with me _and _Draco…" He finished, licking the shell of her ear and making her shiver.

"But…the game…" She mumbled.

"We can leave. They won't follow." Draco whispered. Ginny looked at the two boys next to her. Gosh, they were gorgeous.

She smiled, her mind made up.

"Ok. Let's go make some beds shake."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

AN: There you all go! I hope you like the dirctioin it went. I wasn't sure, but then this just popped into my head. The next chapter will be very M….;)

Thanks to all reviewers and your suggestions!

**miss devil's kiss: **thank you! and there will definitely bemore SLytherins in this chapter! (well, the same Slytherins, but….) **.Sugary.Touch.:** thanks! I believe that you can't have a good truth or dare game if there aren't Slytherins involved! **JulieMalfoyZabini: **phew I was totally guessing if he was in Draco's year! I know! No cliffies! yay! I've been working on that! hehe. Ok, well…um…this wasn't exactly quicker than the other update…im sorry! I just get so busy and stuff…. sorry!! **LauraZabini: **Oh some SLytherins are going to take place this chapter! But I don't want to give away too much! **Emotional Range of a Teaspoon: **I wasn't even going to have them walk in on Ginny, but then, suddenly, my fingers typed it and there it was! hah. **CaptianCarrotCactus: **You're new chapter….. **brrandnewxo: **I know. I hate the beginning. I wrote it a long time ago and I'm going to go back and rewrite it soon. It sucks. You can say it too I'm not stopping! Just taking forever to update! **MoonyPadfootandProngs981**: Thank you! And it's cool. Review as late as you like, any review is appreciated! Some sort of new people joined…lol.

Note: Next chapter is last chapter of Truth or Dare! I may possible do a sequel to it, but we'll see how it goes and how much you guys want one.

So please review! Next chapter is final! It'll be good! Because then I'm going to rewrite some of the chapters and add more detail and stuff.

Ok, that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is coming soon!

**Keep checking my profile for news and updates on current stories, new stories, and ideas!**


	9. She Just Knew It

The three quickled sped to the Room of Requirement. When they opened the door, there was nothing but a single, elgent-looking bead sitting in the middle of the room.

Ginny gasped as Draco put his hands on either side of her waste and immediately bent down to attack her neck. Blaise stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her front, kneading her breasts through her hirt, while grinding into the back of her.

Ginny felt her knees grow weak as she panted heavily with desire.

"Shall we head to the bed?" Draco asked seductively, pulling his head up from her neck.

Ginny nodded breathlessly. The three made their way quickly to the bed, where Blaise immediately crawled on top of Ginny, straddled her, and captured her lips in a demanding, yet soft, kiss. His tongue dueled hers before sliding into her mouth, exploring all there was to offer.

Draco had somehow managed to crawl on top of the two, and was now nipping and kissing Blaise's neck.

Blaise and Ginny let out a moan at the same time. Draco could feel himself hardening even more at the sound of the two below him.

Blaise crawled off of Ginny, where Draco immediately began his work. Ginny had sat up, so Blaise was now behind her, Draco in front.

Draco kissed her forehead, then her nose, making his way down to her lips while his hands were working on the buttons of her shirt. He finally got the buttons undone, and Blaise grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled it off, revealing a lacy green bra.

Draco growled as Blaise hissed, "I sure hope you have knickers to match that."

Ginny smiled seductively, "Oh, yes, you'll see… in time."

Blaise grinned as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off.

Draco bent down and attached his mouth Ginny's nipple. Ginny gasped in pleasure and grabbed his hair, threading her fingers through the soft, silky, locks.

Blaise attached himself to her other nipple, emitting yet another groan from Ginny.

The two stopped suddenly, and Ginny hissed at the lack of contact.

"Patience, dear, we have to be undressed as well." Draco smiled at her.

Ginny nodded and watched the two undress each other. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen in her life. The two looked perfect together. They fit like a puzzle piece.

She watched as Blaise pulled down Draco's pajamas pants, his cock falling out. Whew, commando Draco.

As Draco reached for Blaise's pants, Ginny intervened and slid between the two, Draco pressing intently in the back of her.

"Let me." She whispered hoarsely, feeling light-headed. No boys had ever made her feel this way. That's because these two weren't boys, they were men.

She kissed his finely tuned chest, making a trail of kisses down to the waistband of his pajama pants.

Blaise gasped and shuddered as she trailed her tongue along the tip of the pants.

She edged them down, his manhood springing out of the constricting pants.

She smiled at him and blew on the tip of his cock. He let out a shaky breath, "Oh, man, you're horrible, you little vixen." Ginny smirked.

Draco then reached from behind her and pulled down her pajama pants, kissing her neck the whole time.

Sure enough, there were lacy green knickers to match. She felt Draco let out a breath on her neck, his hot breath making her stomach tingle and settle at her hot center.

Blaise quickly pulled down her panties, tossing them aside. He bent down, kissing her core, emitting a loud moan from Ginny. Boy, who knew Blaise had such a talented tongue.

She could feel her orgasm coming. It was intense, pulsating at her center. She screamed out Draco and Blaise's names, almost sounding as they intermingled. She shook all over from the orgasm, panting heavily.

"Whoa." She said softly. "I've never had one like that before…"

"We haven't even started, kitten." Draco purred.

The next thing she knew, Blaise was positioned at her entrance, he glanced up at her, to make sure it was ok, though he didn't know what he would do if she said to stop.

She moaned and nodded. Without further ado, Blaise thrust into her, causing her to moan out his name.

They heard Draco groan next to them, and Ginny smirked at him, "Well? What are you wait for?"

Draco grinned and maneuvered behind her, entering her slowly. Ginny gasped. She'd never felt so full before.

The formed a rhythm between them, as gasps mingled with moans filled the room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, feeling herself pressed tightly between two bodies. She smiled, remembering last night in great detail.

And it was at that moment that she realized, they were meant for each. Forever.

Boy, was she sure glad they decided to play truth or dare!

88888888888888888

A/N: Ta-dah!! It's over! Fin! Done! Complete! What'd you think!? You gotta tell me! Review! Please!

It feels good to finish something for once! But there is a sequel coming real soon! Because I know I can't just leave it like that. Heck, I'm even excited to find out what's going to happen next! Haha. Well, please review! Thanks to you awesome reviewers who always reviewed. (er…?) It kept me writing!


End file.
